Targ wszech królewski
Targ wszech królewski – trzydziesty-ósmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Elena i Naomi zamierzają udowodnić, jak ważny jest Armando jako zamkowy kamerdyner, pomimo tego, co jego starszy brat wciąż o nim myśli. Streszczenie Królestwo Avaloru szykuje się do nachodzącego targu wszech królewskiego, podczas którego kupcy, artyści i muzycy z całego WszechZiemia przyjeżdżają do królestwa, by sprzedać to, co swoje. Armando biegnie przez cały park, który jest szykowany na to święto, żeby znaleźć Elenę, aż w końcu znajduje ją z Naomi i daje jej przemowę, której zapomniała. Armando daje również Elenie zamówienie kwiatów do podpisania i także daje jej i Naomi przekąskę. Elena i Naomi dziękują Armando i pytają się go, co by bez niego zrobiły. Elena pyta się Armando, jak idą przygotowania. Armando mówi Elenie, że odkąd ona przywróciła targ wszech królewski, panuje ogromna radość, i potem mówi, że na ceremonię otwarcia potrzebne jest confetti. Elena pyta się Armando, czy on nigdy nie odpoczywa. Armando mówi Elenie, że bierze przykład ze swojej księżniczki. Elena mówi Armando, że jest z niego bardzo dumna i że on stał się niezastąpionym zamkowym kamerdynerem, i przechodzący obok Esteban mówi, że Armando ma tę pracę od dwóch lat. Elena, Naomi i Armando przyjeżdżają do Dony Palomy kupić confetti i zastają tam wywieszenie transparentu z jej twarzą na cześć jej zwycięstwa w wyborach na cechmistrza handlarzy, które będą dopiero za tydzień. Dona Paloma mówi, że nikt nie ma z nią szans, ponieważ wszyscy ją kochają (tak naprawdę ci, co również chcą być cechmistrzami, boją się Dony Palomy). Dona Paloma mówi też, że już od 12 lat pełni funkcję cechmistrzyni, nawiązuje kontakty i reprezentuje kupców avalorskich, a królestwo staje się coraz zamożniejsze z roku na rok. Martin szeptem mówi do siebie, że tylko Dona Paloma robi się zamożniejsza. Gdy Dona Paloma każe Martinowi załadować confetti do armatek, Elena, Naomi i Armando proszą ją o tuzin koszy confetti. Dona Paloma odmawia, mówiąc, że sama zamówiła cały zapas confetti na swoją imprezę po wygranej. Armando prosi Donę Palomę, by choć raz im odstąpiła, ale bezskutecznie. Po powrocie do zamku, Armando mówi Elenie i Naomi, iż to, że nie mają confetti, to tylko mała usterka i że zna pracownika papierni, który na pewno im załatwi confetti. Elena nazywa Armando nadwornym specjalistą od usterek, ponieważ on zawsze znajduje rozwiązanie problemu. Podczas sprawdzania potwierdzeń przybycia, Armando patrzy na jedno z nich i potem mówi Elenie, że ona będzie musiała zorganizować targ bez jego pomocy. Gdy Elena pyta dlaczego, Armando daje jej potwierdzenie, w którym jest napisane, że na targ przyjeżdża Santos Gutierrez, żeby sprzedawać ser ze swojej mleczarni. Naomi pyta Armando, kim jest Santos Gutierrez. Armando mówi, że Santos Gutierrez to jego brat. Elena pyta się Armando, czy jego brat jest do niego podobny. Armando mówi Elenie, że jego brat jest jego przeciwieństwem: Santos jest wyższy, przystojniejszy i lepszy od niego we wszystkim. Przechodzący obok Esteban mówi, że takie cechy nie trudno osiągnąć, i Elena każe mu w końcu się zamknąć. Armando mówi Elenie, że Santos uważa, że niszczy wszystko, czego dotyka, i nazywa to "Dotknięciem Armando". Elena tłumaczy Armando, że on świetnie prowadzi sprawy zamku. Armando natomiast mówi, że nic nie robił świetnie, kiedy był małym chłopcem, bo był chodzącą katastrofą, i opowiada, że kiedy po raz pierwszy pomagał na rodzinnej farmie, mama kazała mu wydoić krowy i podlać uprawy, ale pomieszał te obowiązki i Santos nie pozwalał mu o tym zapomnieć, bo gdy robił coś źle, jego brat kazał wszystkim uważać na "Dotknięcie Armando", i oczywiście znów wszystko psuł. Elena postanawia, że Armando może udowodnić swojemu bratu, jak daleko zaszedł, i dlatego mianuje go szefem targu. Tydzień później, zaczyna się targ wszech królewski. Armando zauważa wywrócony kosz z paroma śmieciami na ziemi i, gdy go podnosi i chowa na miejsce śmieci, zaskakuje go z tyłu jego brat, Santos. Santos naśmiewa się ze swojego brata, że ten pracuje jako śmieciarz, ale ich matka, Rosario, każe mu przestać dokuczać bratu, mówiąc, że praca śmieciarza to uczciwa praca. Santos dalej dokucza Armando, pytając, co on znowu sknocił. W tej chwili przychodzą Elena i Naomi, które zapoznają się z rodziną Armando. Elena mówi Santosowi, że on musi być bardzo dumny ze swojego brata, który jest kamerdynerem całego zamku i mistrzem ceremonii na targu. Santos wyśmiewa posadę brata, mówiąc, że ten niszczy wszystko, czego dotyka, i Rosario każe mu przestać, bo Armando taki jest. Gdy Armando tłumaczy mamie, że już taki nie jest, przypadkiem wkłada stopę w wiadro i przewraca się, po czym zostaje wyśmiany przez swojego brata. Tymczasem Martin rozdaje wszystkim zaproszenia na świętowanie triumfu Dony Palomy. Julio pyta się Dony Palomy, jak ona przystroi ulice Via Mercado jako cechmistrzyni handlarzy. Dona Paloma odrzuca to, mówiąc, że to by sporo kosztowało. Julio próbuje coś jeszcze zasugerować, ale Dona Paloma nie daje mu dojść do słowa, po czym odchodzi. Esteban przychodzi do Julio i Carmen, i mówi im, że Dona Paloma nie musiała ich słuchać, bo jest cechmistrzynią od 12 lat i nikt z nią nie konkuruje. Julio więc postanawia wystartować w wyborach na cechmistrza handlarzy. Gdy Armando przychodzi do stoiska Roberto, ten pochwala jego pracę, która przyniosła mu klientów, i oferuje mu darmową degustację picarones. Po spróbowaniu picarones, Armando wraca do stoiska rodziny, do którego nie przychodzą klienci. Armando proponuje rodzinie darmową degustację, by ściągnąć klientów. Santos odmawia, gdyż uważa darmową degustację za zrujnowanie rodzinnego interesu, i każe Armando wrócić do zbierania śmieci. Armando jest tak rozzłoszczony obelgami brata, że uderza w ladę stoiska, z której wypada cały ser, a szyld się przekrzywia. Elena i Naomi widzą to i domyślają się, że Armando zepsuł stoisko, bo Santos wyprowadził go z równowagi. Elena mówi Naomi, że Armando nigdy nie rozkwitnie, jeśli nie wyjdzie z cienia swojego brata, i obie postanawiają odciągnąć Santosa, a tak odzyskają ich Armando. Elena i Naomi wykradają krowę Santosa, Bonitę. Santos zauważa, że Bonita zniknęła, i oskarża o to Armando. Armando mówi bratu, że znajdzie Bonitę, ale ten mówi, że sam to zrobi. Gdy Santos szuka Bonity, Elena i Naomi ukrywają krowę pod obrusem, by udawała stół. W tej chwili Bonita ucieka, ale Elena i Naomi ją łapią i ukrywają ją w zagrodzie. Elena i Naomi zakładają Bonicie na głowę maskę kozy, żeby Santos jej nie rozpoznał, i to działa. Zaraz po tym, jak Santos poszedł, Bonita ucieka z zagrody, a Elena i Naomi ją gonią. Gdy Elena i Naomi znów próbują ukryć Bonitę, jeden z muzyków przypadkiem uderza w krowę, demaskując ją. Bonita ucieka, a Santos za nią biegnie. Tymczasem Esteban przychodzi do Dony Palomy i pokazuje jej, że u Julio są tłumy. Dona Paloma przychodzi do Julio, który jej mówi, że startuje w wyborach na cechmistrza handlarzy. Carmen mówi Donie Palomie, że nadszedł czas na zmiany, a Roberto dodaje, że Julio ich słucha. Carmen dodaje również, że Julio liczy się ze zdaniem innych i nawet założył skrzynkę z sugestiami. Dona Paloma lekceważy Julio i wkłada do skrzynki sugestię, żeby ją wybrano na cechmistrzynię. Gdy Santos wraca z Bonitą, Rosario wciąż się zastanawia, dlaczego nie przychodzą klienci. Santos obwinia Armando o brak klientów. Rosario tłumaczy Santosowi, że Armando bardzo się stara, i w tej chwili przychodzi Elena, która widzi, jak Armando odchodzi z żalem. Mając już dosyć, Elena zabiera Santosa na rozmowę i mówi mu, że Armando nie jest nieudolnym chłopcem, jakiego on pamięta. Santos mówi Elenie, że wszystko, czego Armando dotknie, ulega zniszczeniu. Elena natomiast mówi Santosowi, że gdyby on nie krytykował Armando, nie byłby on taki roztrzęsiony. Santos zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że przez Armando rodzinna mleczarnia przynosi same straty i że on jest chodzącą katastrofą. Armando, który w tej chwili wszedł na drabinę, by zapalić lampion, słyszy to i wściekle mówi, że nie jest katastrofą, przez co spada z drabiny i wpada do siana przy zagrodzie. Przez to, że Armando upuścił zapaloną zapałkę, siano zaczyna się palić, co straszy zwierzęta, ale Armando szybko gasi ogień wodą. Przestraszone zwierzęta wydostają się z zagrody i uciekają do zajazdu, który od razu pustoszą. Sprzątanie budynku może zająć tygodnie, więc ludzie nie mają gdzie się podziać do tego czasu. Ludzie każą Armando natychmiast coś zrobić. Santos każe wszystkim zostawić jego brata i upokarza go przed ludźmi. Rosario mówi Armando, że lepiej będzie, jeśli on wróci razem z nią i Santosem do domu. Armando zgadza się. Gdy Elena próbuje dogonić Armando, ludzie ją zatrzymują z prośbami o znalezienie dla nich hotelu. Po powrocie do rodzinnej farmy, Rosario mówi Armando, że on podjął słuszną decyzję, wracając do domu. Elena przychodzi do Armando i prosi go, by wrócił, bo są kłopoty. Armando mówi Elenie, że odszedł, bo Santos miał rację co do niego. Elena pyta się Armando, czy kiedy on robił nieudaną huśtawkę, Santos na niego patrzył. Armando odpowiada, że tak. Elena potem przypomina Armando, co on robił, kiedy Santos na niego nie patrzył: Pomógł on pokonać Shuriki, a także powstrzymać Victora i Carlę, i nawet stworzył grafik, według którego funkcjonuje cały zamek. Armando natomiast mówi, że doprowadził do biegu rozszalałych zwierząt po ulicach. Elena tłumaczy Armando, że to się zdarzyło, bo Santos go krytykował, i że on zapomina, kim naprawdę jest, kiedy jego brat jest w pobliżu, i mówi mu także, że zna prawdziwego Armando. Armando zgadza się wrócić do zamku i w tej chwili przychodzą Santos i Rosario. Santos wyśmiewa Armando, mówiąc mu, że może on iść, dzięki czemu zostawiłby ich farmę w spokoju. Armando mówi bratu, że radziłby sobie o wiele lepiej, gdyby ten bez przerwy nie uważał go za katastrofę, i że ich rodzina sprzedałaby trochę swojego sera, gdyby ten zastosował się do jego rady. Rosario mówi Armando, że zawsze myślała, że musi się nim opiekować, ale on tylko potrzebował szansy, by stać się samodzielnym i wspaniałym mężczyzną. Widząc, jak mama jest dumna z Armando, Santos obraża się. Elena i Armando wracają ratować targ. Gdy Naomi mówi, że jest taka zmęczona, że zaśnie, gdzie stoi, Armando postanawia zorganizować nocowanie w parku dla ludzi, którzy potrzebują lokum, i wszyscy rozbijają w parku namioty. Nazajutrz Esteban liczy głosy i ogłasza Julio nowym cechmistrzem handlarzy. Julio jest zachwycony wygraną, a Dona Paloma żąda ponownego przeliczenia głosów. Esteban mówi Donie Palomie, że dwukrotnie przeliczono głosy. Dona Paloma patrzy na wyniki głosowania i dowiaduje się, że Martin zagłosował na Julio. Gdy wszyscy naraz mówią Julio, co jest im potrzebne, dowiaduje się on, że bycie cechmistrzem jest trudniejsze, niż sądził. Esteban zauważa, jak Dona Paloma odchodzi, i mówi Julio, że powinien on poprosić o pomoc kogoś, kto ma doświadczenie w tych sprawach. Julio przychodzi do Dony Palomy i mówi jej, że ludzie mają dużo pomysłów na załatwianie spraw. Dona Paloma zgadza się z tym i mówi Julio, że to nie to samo, co faktyczne załatwianie spraw. Julio mówi Donie Palomie, że nie wie, od czego ma zacząć i jak ma ustalić hierarchie, i potem proponuje jej, by była pomocnicą cechmistrza. Dona Paloma niechętnie się zgadza, mówiąc Julio, że z jej doświadczeniem i jego umiejętnościami, avalorski cech handlowy stanie się silny, jak nigdy. Julio mówi Donie Palomie, że nie może się doczekać współpracy z nią. Dona Paloma potajemnie liczy na to, że Julio poniesie porażkę, dzięki czemu odzyska funkcję cechmistrzyni. Przychodzi Esteban, który wyjawia Donie Palomie, że to on zasugerował zrobienie z niej pomocnicy cechmistrza, żeby ona grała u Julio drugie skrzypce. Na targu Armando oferuje klientom darmową degustację w stoisku jego rodziny. Wszyscy dziękują Armando za nocowanie pod gwiazdami i próbują sera jego rodziny. W tej chwili przychodzi oburzony Santos. Armando prosi brata, by się poczęstował serem z darmowej degustacji, ale ten się nie zgadza. Armando tłumaczy bratu, że gdy ludzie próbują ich sera, nie mogą się oprzeć i kupują cały zapas, ale ten w to nie wierzy. Rosario pokazuje Santosowi, że sprzedali prawie wszystko dzięki darmowej degustacji. Santos jest tym zaskoczony i w końcu dziękuje swojemu bratu, po czym go przeprasza za to, że był dla niego przez całe życie okropny. Santos potem przedstawia wszystkim Armando jako zamkowego kamerdynera, mistrza ceremonii i najlepszego na świecie sprzedawcę sera. Armando dziękuje bratu za komplement. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Armando prawie rezygnuje z posady zamkowego kamerdynera, ale ostatecznie wraca. * Julio zostaje nowym cechmistrzem handlarzy i wybiera Donę Palomę na swoją pomocnicę. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Armando Gutierrez * Santos Gutierrez * Rosario Gutierrez * Naomi Turner * Dona Paloma * Julio Guzman Pozostali bohaterowie * Kanclerz Esteban * Martin * Roberto Nunez * Carmen Guzman * Bonita * Alex * Juror * Pracownik papierni (wspomniany) * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Victor Delgado (wspomniany) * Carla Delgado (wspomniana) * Tancerze * Muzycy * Królewscy strażnicy * Cywile Piosenka * Armando – Elena i Naomi Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Armando stanął po stronie Eleny, żeby pokonać Shuriki, w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Izabela zbudowała Szybko Przebierak w odcinku "Idealna siostra". * Naomi została wybrana do Wielkiej Rady w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Julio, Carmen i Dona Paloma, która tego nie pamięta, śpiewali razem w odcinku "Święta". * Victor i Carla Delgado zostali powstrzymani w odcinku "Król karnawału". Ciekawostki * Armando czyta tytuł odcinka. * Nazwisko Armando zostaje ujawnione jako Gutierrez. * To pierwszy raz, kiedy Szybko Przebierak jest niezależny od Izabeli. Armando nawet samodzielnie go naprawił. * Wspomnienie Estebana, że Armando jest zamkowym kamerdynerem od dwóch lat, sugeruje, że Elena ma w tym odcinku 18 lat, ponieważ Armando zaczął pracę wtedy, kiedy Elena, która miała 16 lat, stała się koronowaną księżniczką. * Morał: Nie pozwól ludziom zaleźć ci za skórę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2